High intensity light sources are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,117, for instance, describes a miniature high intensity lamp comprising a base, an arm having one end pivotally mounted on said base, said arm comprising telescoping sections whereby the total length of said arm may be varied, a head pivotally connected to the other end of said arm, a light socket in said head adapted to receive a high intensity light therein, hollow reflecting means having inclined side walls defining a comically-shaped reflector having a tapering bore, mounting means for releasably mounting said reflecting means on said head in a first position wherein the smaller end of said tapering bore is nearest said light socket and a second position wherein the enlarged end of said tapering bore is nearest said light socket, and circuit means for selectively connecting said light socket with a source of potential to illuminate a light received in said socket.
K. Kyhm et al., Optical Materials 30 (2007) 158-160 describes gain dynamics and excitonic transitions in CdSe colloidal quantum dots. Degenerate pump-probe experiments were used to investigate the dynamics of the photo-excited excitons of these quantum dots.